robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Christophee
Eligibility Am I allowed to post in the Arena now? Hogwild94 (talk) 18:55, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Use link to put your username in and see. It is the total of Main and File that count towards the Arena. Both add up to a number over 300, so you should be able to, but I'll let Christophee or another admin give you the go ahead. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:58, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::You're over 300, so yes, you are eligible to vote in the Arena. Enjoy! Christophee (talk) 20:22, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks! BTW, do you mind if I create a new user page for my own Audited series? Hogwild94 (talk) 22:15, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::You mean a subpage? Please, feel free to go ahead. Christophee (talk) 22:25, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Community Portal I have done the navigation, so the Portal can now be archived. Also, I don't know which categories to give the new template, if I could have some guidance/someone else to do it. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:02, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I'll sort both those things now. Christophee (talk) 20:22, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Notice on main page Is it ok if I put a notice on the main page with a link to my blog with the featured pages list on it? Sam (BAZINGA) 11:12, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I was thinking something like this. If you want a sneek peek at want pages and polls are coming up, check this link. Is that a good idea? Sam (BAZINGA) 11:20, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I see no harm in that. Please go ahead. Christophee (talk) 20:54, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, I see it's been added already. I should have checked before answering really. I think it's a good addition. Christophee (talk) 20:58, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction Hello Christophee. I was wondering if we should add what every robot in the game Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction costs. I do have the game, so if you want me to add what they cost, I can do so. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 12:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :The Extreme Destruction ones have it, so it makes sense. Christophee (talk) 14:34, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::It also just occurred to me that we could add cost to the infobox. Christophee (talk) 14:40, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::By all means, that'd be much appreciated. I'll add an extra section to the Fictional Robots infobox when I get home from university if noone else has done it before them. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:49, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't think you need to open up the game to find the costs though, as I believe all the AoD robots have screenshots of their stats in the articles. You can get the costs from those. Christophee (talk) 15:12, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Quiz Interested in participating? User_blog:Jimlaad43/Robot_Wars_Wiki_Quiz! Jimlaad43(talk) 17:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Another bored kid http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.107.73.12 Ban him, please. CrashBash (talk) 23:10, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Chris, I'm Terry Holmes the original builder of Hannibal robot. Just seen you update on setting the records straight regarding Leo's post. Many thanks for that, all the best and here's looking forward to the new series. Hey... My wife tells me that Jeremy Clarkson presented the first series in 1998... Didn't know that. Terry Holmes